The Extremetourage
'History' The Extremetourage features former TNA Knockout Tag Team champion Christa Sullivan, TNA Knockouts X Division champion Amy Hardy, TNA Knockout Tag Team champion Maddie Gerdelman, and TNA Knockout Tag Team champion Katie Borden-Jones. Sarah Veerthorne was an original member and original leader of the group until she turned heel. The stable isn't offical yet, but for the past few weeks, there have been clues linking to a stable between the girls. One of which was Sarah and Christa going out with Amy during her matches. On April 19th, the Extremetourage made their debut and defeated Gail Kim, Madison Rayne, Sarita, and Rosita. However, the name of the stable wasn't decided yet. On May 3rd, they officially made their mark after Sarah and Amy defeated Gail Kim and Madison. During the May 10th episode, Sarah and Christa ran down to the ring and helped Amy after she was attacked by Gail Kim after her match. After they had beaten down Gail, they said "Don't mess with the Extremetourage!" At the July 5th show, Sarah and Christa with Amy in their corner retained their Knockouts tag team belts against Gail Kim and Madison again. On the 1000th episode of WWE Raw, The Extremetourage made an appearance. Sarah was involved in a segment with Layla, Samantha Martin, and Brooke Warner while Amy was with Lindsay Hennig and helped her win the Divas championship. During the wedding of Daniel Bryan and Brooke Warner, Extremetourage and Generation Barrage crashed the wedding. On the August 2nd episode of Impact, Sarah (with Christa and Amy in her corner) faced off against Liliana Smedley and won. Before her match however, Brooke came out from the crowd and attacked her, but was stopped by Christa and Amy and was escorted out by security. On the August 23rd episode of Impact, Sarah and Christa defended their tag team titles against Eliza LoMonaco and Lakeisha Davis and retained. On September 6th, Sarah and Amy along with Lindsay (who was cleared for the show) accompanied Christa to the ring with her match against Gail Kim. At No Surrender, Sarah defended her Knockouts title against Christa and retained. After that, Sarah and Christa retained their Knockouts tag team titles against Britney Gerdelman and Brianna Gerdelman. After the match, both teams were attacked by two Knockouts from the Aces and Eights, but Katie came out for the save. On September 27th, Extremetourage were Lumberjills in the 3-on-1 Handicap match with Tara going against Miss Tessmacher, Maddie, and Katie. At Bound For Glory, Sarah defended both of her titles. First her and Christa defended the Knockouts tag team titles against Maddie and Katie and lost them after Daniels and Kazarian distracted Sarah. After the match, she was shown backstage telling them to watch their backs. During the World Tag Team match, she ran out and pushed Daniels off the turnbuckle just as he was about to do a BME, having Chavo and Hernandez get the win. She then retained her Knockouts championship against Ally Copeland. On the October 18th edition of Impact, Sarah announced that she was vacating the Knockouts championship due to pregnancy and was also taking time out of the ring and would not be wrestling until either June or July. She also announced that Katie and Maddie were the newest members of Extremetourage. At Final Resolution Sarah left the group by turning heel and joining Bad Influence which questioned the state of the group but on the December 13th Edition of Impact Wrestling Katie announced that she was the new leader and addressed the members by telling them "Divide and Conquer" so they could be the most dominant Knockout group TNA currently has. Extremetourage was around for another year with the members being together off and on until the group disbanded at Genesis 2014 after Katie's departure from the company followed by Maddie's departure in May 2014. 'Finishing Moves' Christa's Finishers *Swollen Blister (Widow's Peak) Amy's Finishers *Swanton Bomb *Twist of Fate Maddie's Finishers *Whiplash (Neckbreaker from the top rope) *Hit the Lights (her version of The Fade to Black) *Back To The Past (Headscissors onto opponent followed by a Shooting Star Press) Katie's Finishers *Darkness Approaches (Knee Drop Off The Top Rope) *Dawn Awakens (Back Flip Off The Top Rope or Cage) *Flying Star (Steel Cage Move Only) (450 Splash off the Cage) *Wedgie Buster (Gives the Opponent a Wedgie First then Backbreaker) *Spinal Tap *Styles Rage (Almost like the Ankle Lock and the Figure Four combind but only uses one Ankle for it) Katie and Maddie's Finishers *Teacher to Student (Scorpion Death Lock (Katie) Crossface (Maddie) Combination) 'Title Reigns' *2 Time Knockout Tag Team Champion (Sarah and Christa) (Katie and Maddie) (Current) *2 Time Knockout Champion (Sarah-1) (Christa-1) *1 Time Knockout X Division Champion (Amy) 'Entrance Music' *Damage Inc. by Metallica (Theme 1, one they'll be using the most) *3 by Disturbed (Theme 2) *The Bitter End by Stone Sour (Theme 3) *Daughters Of Darkness by Halestorm (Theme 4) A Category:Wrestling OC's